


Why am I Alone

by Puyo98



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puyo98/pseuds/Puyo98
Summary: *Trigger Warning*Having an anxiety attack is overwhelming, but Brian knows exactly what to do
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Why am I Alone

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who has anxiety and is in love with Young K(lmao) I wrote this because it gave me some solace and just imagining him being there to comfort you in a dark time is something that makes my heart all fuzzy

You curled yourself into a ball under your covers, you were freaking out, depressed and anxious. It was the worst feeling, the feeling that your chest was going to explode, that you felt like you couldn’t breathe. What was wrong with you? Tears slide down your cheeks as your breathing becomes rapid. It wasn’t fair, why would your brain sabotage you like this? You had a boyfriend who loved you and you were getting done with college soon, so what was wrong? You were on the path you had chosen and you were on your way to a career.

You tell yourself that a degree doesn’t matter, you won’t get the job you want anyways, your boyfriend will find someone better and you're just wasting your time here so you might as well just disappear.

_ Click. _

He’s home. Brian is home early, why would he come home now of all times, you were an ugly mess, crying and shaking like an idiot. 

“Baby? Where are you?” he calls from the living room. You can’t say anything, you’re too busy trying to keep your breathing steady, trying to get this damn thing under control but the more you think about it the worse it gets. The more you think, the harder you cry and the pain in your chest worsens. 

“Babe?” he sounds concerned now coming into the bedroom. You don’t want to move, you don’t want to see his face, you don’t want him to see you this weak.

“I’m...fine...Bri” you can’t even form a sentence.

“Obviously not” he says in his calm voice. He was always so level headed when he needed to be, so kind and soft, sweet to you when you needed it. You didn’t deserve it. 

“Bri, I’m..ok...just leave me...alone” you curled into yourself tighter before he pulled the blankets off of you, revealing your pink face and damp cheeks. You were a complete mess, but he didn’t care.

Brian pulls you into his lap before he starts to hush you, and stroke your hair trying to soothe you. You cried into his shoulder as he rested his hand on the back of your head as you just let everything out.

“Let it out, it's ok too, I’m here” he whispered in your ear. You stayed like this for some time. Brian rubbing circles into your back and humming softly in your ear. You began to calm down and breathe again, the tears subsiding. You pull back slightly and he looks at you with a soft smile.

“Better?” he asks as he wipes the last of your tears from under your eyes with his thumb. You nod your head slightly and he smiles as he gives you a soft kiss on the forehead.

“Want to tell me what's wrong?” he asks before taking your hand with his. He interlocks your fingers and rubs the back of your hand with his thumb. He always knew exactly how to calm you down.

“I just...I’m having terrible thoughts, and I feel so terrified of the future” you stare down at your hand in his. You feel tears start to flood back into your eyes. “I just don’t think I’m good enough to do what I want to do” you admit as a tear drops on to your hands.

“Well, the future is scary, I can’t deny that,” he says, “but I can tell you that I think that you are more than good enough to do anything you put your mind to.”

“Don’t lie” you mutter. You feel his hand lift your head up and suddenly he’s looking at you seriously.

“Am I someone who would lie to the person I love?” and suddenly your chest is tight for a different reason. Your heart feels light. Brian’s hand rests on your cheek as he looks deep into your eyes.

“The person...you...love?” you stutter out becoming flustered.

“There’s the face I wanted to see” he laughs before giving you a quick kiss. You blush hard and you shove his chest.

“Saying cheesy shit like that, how am I supposed to take you seriously?” you pout and look away. He was so annoying and you loved every bit of him for being so unbearably irritating in all the right ways. He wraps his arms around your waist before pulling you down with him on the mattress. 

“Brian!” you yell as he pulls you against him, surprising you in the process. He wraps himself around you like a koala.

“We are not leaving this bed unless it is for food or bathroom got it? We are cuddling until you feel 100% better” he presses a kiss to your cheek. You can’t help but laugh at the way your boyfriend valued cuddling. It could cure anything.

“Fine you win!” you sigh as he begins to pull the blanket over the two of you. You start to get comfy, burrowing between his chest and strong arms “God, you’re so annoying” you tease.

“I have no idea what you mean, I’m not annoying,” he says before obnoxiously giving you a big fat kiss on the cheek going “MUAH” afterward. You roll your eyes and smile because you knew that tonight would be a long night, but in the best way possible.

  
  



End file.
